The Framed Great Detective
is the 707th episode of the ''Detective Conan'' anime. It was broadcast in Japan on August 31, 2013. Synopsis While Kogorō was drinking beer, the ex-robber named Reiji Himuro called him to make him angrier when he was saying that someone was going to die. The man has fallen and Kogorō accuses Himuro as the culprit but he can't prove it and what's worse, Kogorō's reputation has gone terrible since he used violence against Himuro while accusing him. Conan knows Himuro is responsible of the falling man from the old building so he decided to help Kogorō to restore his reputation by proving Himuro as the killer. After Conan solves the case, he knocks out Kogorō, reveals his deduction and proved Himuro's guilt. Long summary Ran, Kogorō, and Conan are having a snack at the café in a pleasant day. When the waitress came to them, she informs Kogorō that someone wants to talk to him on a phone. When Kogorō is on the phone, the mysterious caller called Reiji Himuro tells Kogorō that someone is going to die in a very right moment. Until suddenly, the man just falls from the high building out of the blue which scares the policeman. Conan starts looking around until he found Himuro waving while holding the cell phone. Conan tells Kogorō that he found Himuro so Kogoro gave the phone to the waitress and starts going after Himuro. The waitress tells Kogorō to wait because he hasn't paid the bill so Ran takes care of it. Kogorō enters the department store, ran upstairs, and he found Himuro. Himuro claims when he gazed outside, he coincidentally saw Kogorō so he became nostalgic and ended up giving Kogorō a phone call. Kogorō angrily asks Himuro where and who is going to die but Himuro says it's too late. Kogorō then grabbed his collar by getting stressed up and Ran told Kogoro to stop. Suddenly, the people from upstairs recognizes Kogorō Mōri as the famous detective so they start taking pictures of him using their cell phones. At the crime scene, the police identified the victim who fell from the old building named Shingo Numao and he's 35 years old. He works at the third district of Beika City as a mechanic. He instantly died by the strong impact upon his fall. He fell from the stairs outside of the building. The handrail is corroded and part of it is missing. However, there are no signs of struggling. In the morgue while looking at the dead body, Kogorō knows Numao long time ago. Through Numao's intel, Kogorō was able to arrest Himuro. Himuro was a notorious bank robber so Numao was Himuro's accomplice or rather his follower. A person who runs errands for Himuro, for someone who's a gofer like him, he listens to Kogorō's persuasion to him to atone his sins and tried to live a just life. When Kogorō asks Inspector Megure where is Himuro, he says that he's in the interrogation room so Satō is listening what he has to say. In the interrogation room, Detective Satō is asking Himuro that he killed Numao or not according to Kogorō since Numao died at 3:40 PM. At that time, Himuro was at the Hokubu department store grabbed by the collar by Kogorō and that's when he was embarrassed in front of the public. Next, Satō asks how did he manage to know that Numao will die, and Himuro says it's so called telepathy and laughs about it. Kogorō feels so frustrated hearing what Himuro says so he went inside the interrogation room, grabs Himuro's collar and trys to make Himuro confess that he really did murder Numao. Satō and Megure tells Kogorō to stop and of course he has no proof accusing Himuro as the culprit because he has an alibi. After Himuro leaves, he laughs which made Kogorō more angrier. Every newspapers came by about Kogorō being a huge disgrace of the renowned detective since he used violence making a false accusation. Also on the Internet, every users made a terrible blog comments about Kogorō being too brutal. At the Mōri Detective Agency, Kogorō keeps drinking beer because his reputation of detective work has gone terrible. He just lay down on the sofa and sleeps. In the flashback. Megure confronts Kogorō that he can't just accused someone if they have an alibi. Because of Kogorō's actions, he used violence against the person who's not even a suspect and tried to push charges on Himuro. If things didn't go well, Kogorō might have ended up being the one arrested. Still, that's how society sees it. Kogorō got provoked by Himuro's aggravations and lost his calmness so what Kogorō needs is some rest. Kogorō snores on the sofa and Ran covers him with the blanket which she knows how her father feels. Conan starts investigating at the department store and tries to think by looking though the window. He knows that Himuro is up to something because of his evil smile on his face. He was on a lookout for Kogorō from way before. When Detective Takagi came by, Conan told him that Kogorō will leave the investogation to him and of course, Conan and Takagi will be investigating the case together. They started at the security room to watch television of Himuro's actions to see what was he doing. After they watched Himuro was on a lookout, they see Himuro going downstairs making a phone call, and went to the restroom. Finally he went back upstairs. Conan noticed the microphone which the radio live recorded yesterday. Conan and Takagi went downstairs to the live recording room. However, it doesn't seem like Himuro had any business coming to the live recording room. They now went to the crime scene where Numao fell. The policeman named Eguchi came by giving information to Takagi and Conan whatever they ask. Conan asks Eguchi why did he come to the area (crime scene) in the first place, so he said he received a phone call while he was patrolling. The caller reported that a suspicious person had entered the old building. The building is under destruction so trespassing is not allowed, Eguchi rushed over there, he found Numao and falls off by accident. Eguchi doesn't know the identity of the caller. It seems like they weren't able to get his name. Additionally, he didn't pick up the phone when they called back, so they thought it might be a mere prank. It could be Himuro. Conan wonders why would Numao be at the old building. Takagi calls the telecommunication center and the identification division about the record phone call received at 1:30 PM yesterday. Eguchi remembers that Numao had a phone in his possession so he definitely seem like he was talking with someone over the phone. However, when Numao fells, he didn't have cell phone and there were none near the body. He might have thrown away before falling and also, he might have made a phone call which he didn't want be seen by anyone. Takagi, Eguchi, and Conan decided to search for the Numao's missing cell phone. As Conan went upstairs, he realizes how the handrail were corroded. Eguchi found Numao's cell phone. For argument's sake, they say they are able to left Numao's fingerprints off the phone, given he threw his phone that far, they can't sure whether the data inside is still intact or not. When Conan remembers that Himuro was in the live recording room, he goes there to find a clue in the restroom. When he's in the restroom, he found the cell phone in the toilet's water tank. He later gave it to Detective Chiba. Conan calls Megure with Kogorō's voice telling him he has a favor to ask. Also Conan uses Megure's voice to call Kogorō for coming to the area closed to the old building. At the old building, Kogorō and Ran arrived, and also the police and Himuro are there also. Conan knocks Kogorō out with his stun gun wristwatch and reveals his deduction with his voice changing bowtie. He says that Himuro used a cell phone to manipulate Numao and then made him fall off the emergency stairs. The emergency stairs next to fourth floor of the building have a big hole in them. As one tries to cross stairs, they will unconsciously grip the handrail on the left. However, if the handrail became fragile due to corrosion. The handrails were coated with corrosive liquid. According to the identification system, if the handrails are coated for one week, they are likely to wear out. Moreover, Himuro drove Numao mentally into a corner. There once was a case where Himuro got arrested but no conclusive evidence was found. It was a case about two robbers which broke into Shinkin bank at the third district of Beika City. One of the guards on duty was killed. Himuro and Numao were the robbers who broke into the bank so Himuro called Numao to the building and told him that the truth behind the guard's death from back then came to light. After Eguchi saw Numao, he panicked by going upstairs, threw the cell phone, and fell off. Both Numao's cell phone and the cell phone that Himuro he disposed of at the department store's toilet have been collected. If they examine the phone's call logs, it will be proven that Himuro committed the crime. Unfortunately, the data on both cell phones was damaged so they couldn't confirm the cell phone's call logs. The TMS came by and the news lady came to broadcast the famous detective's deduction. When Conan (as Kogorō) asks the news lady about what was she doing yesterday at 3:40 PM, she says she was preparing for a live recording at Hokubu department store at that time. As per Kogorō's request, he wanted to let everyone hear the recording which the errand boy listened to a while ago. They start the recording which they can only hear so many people talking. So when they mute the noise from the crowd in the background, they clearly heard Himuro said, "Farewell traitor" which means he made a trap to kill Numao. Suddenly, Himuro got the knife out but Ran stopped him. Himuro pushed Ran to Kogorō and once he wakes up, Kogorō used a one arm shoulder throw technique on Himuro. The case is closed. At the Mōri Detective Agency, Ran and Conan are celebrating for Kogorō's greatness for proving Himuro's guilt by having pizza and soda. Characters in order of appearance Credits Trivia Gallery Navigation Category:Season 22 Category:Episodes Category:Filler Episodes Category:Bourbon Arc